


Faded

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Faded (c) Alan WalkerOriginal lyrics (c) Me
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	Faded

You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us?  
Another star  
You fade away  
Afraid my aim is out of sight  
I wanna see us  
Come alive

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Was it all just a fantasy?  
Where are you now?  
Were you only imaginary?  
Where are you now?  
  


Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The darkness swirling inside of me

I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I've faded

These shallow waters, never met  
What I needed  
I've let it go  
A deeper dive  
Eternal silence of the sea  
I'm breathing  
Alive

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?

In those many AUs  
An endless expanse  
You set my heart on fire  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?

Where are you now?

  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea

  
  
Where are you now?

  
  
Another dream  
The darkness swirling inside of me

  
  
I've faded  
I've faded  
So lost  
I've faded  
I've faded  
So lost

  
  
I'm faded


End file.
